Forever
by darkillumination052005
Summary: Found the original story on a disk...story about john cena and a russian girl and how they become close even though her father doesn't want her to be with him. Stacy Kiebler, Amy Dumas, Randy Orton, Matt and Jeff Hardy and others
1. Chapter 1

A car drove into the town of West Newbury, Massachusetts as the sun began to rise. The car stopped in front of a house and four people got out of the car. There were two adults and two children. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The boy was seven and the girl was five. The father, mother and son all had blonde hair and big blue eyes and the daughter had jet black hair and striking jade eyes. They walked into the house and went up to their rooms. The house had already been furnished by their furniture three days ago. They all went to sleep and woke up later that day. The father went to his new job to get everything in order and the mother got her children dressed. Someone knocked on their door and they all walked downstairs and the mother opened the door. There were five women standing outside with their children standing next to them.

"Hello we're your neighbors."

"Hello. I'm Natalya Yevtushenko and these are my children Nicolai and Julia."

"I'm Betty Hardy and these are my boys Jeffrey and Matthew."

"I'm Christine Greenwald and this is my daughter, Nora."

"I'm Kathleen Dumas and this is my daughter, Amy."

"I'm Catherine Keibler and this is my daughter, Stacy."

"I'm Margaret Cena and this is my son John and this little boy right here is Randall, or Randy as he prefers. His parents both work."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Natalya said with a smile.

"There are many more wives and children in this neighborhood. We just thought we would come and welcome you."

"Well thank you. It's so nice to meet such wonderful people. I'm glad there are so many people with children the same age."

"How old are your children," Margaret asked.

"Well Nicolai is seven and Julia just turned five. She'll start school this year."

"Oh how wonderful."

"Yes, I can't believe it. Well, please come in."

They all obliged and walked into the house and went to the backyard. The children all walked to the big tree that was in the back and sat underneath it and looked at Nicolai and Julia.

"What kind of name is Nicolai," Randy asked.

"It's a Russian version of Nicholas," Nicolai said.

"Russian? What's that," Nora asked.

"Thats what we are. We're Russian and from Russia," Nicolai said proudly.

"Where's Russia," Amy asked.

"Very far from here. That's all I know," Nicolai said.

"Oh."

They all sighed and looked at Julia who was sitting next to John. They were both very quiet and Julia seemed to let Nicolai explain everything. He always said since he was older that he was supposed to do that. Julia never argued with him.

Thirty minutes later, the moms rounded up their children and left. Natalya took Nicolai and Julia inside the house and decided to go grocery shopping. They came back two hours later and she made something for them to eat for lunch. Natalya sat down at the table as they ate their lunch and looked at them with smiles.

"So how do you like the kids," she asked in Russian.

"I think they're cool. Me and Matt are going to be friends I think," Nicolai said.

"That's wonderful. And what about you Julia? Do you like Nora and Stacy," Natalya asked.

"I guess."

"Well maybe when school starts you'll get along better," Natalya said optimistically.

Julia shrugged her shoulders and continued eating her lunch. When they finished, Natalya put them down for a nap and they woke up two hours later, and Nicolai wanted to play. She took them both out and all the kids were running around, screaming and playing. Nicolai ran over and started playing with them. Julia stood next to her mother and held her hand and then John came up to her and she looked at him.

"Hi. I'm John Cena."

"Julia Yevtushenko."

"That's a weird name. Oh well. Come on. I wanna show you something."

Julia looked up at Natalya and she nodded her head in approval. Julia ran off with John and they ran to his backyard. He stopped in front of a tree house and they climbed up the stairs and sat down. John looked at Julia and she looked at him. They started talking and stayed in the tree house until their mothers came and got them. It was almost time for dinner. They climbed down the ladder and walked together hand in hand and Natalya and Margaret looked at each other. They could tell that something would happen with them both.

Natalya, Nicolai and Julia went back to their house and their father came ten minutes later and he picked them both up and they screamed in joy and hugged him. They sat down at the table and Julia told her father, Konstantin, about John and he looked at Natalya.

"Did they play all day," he asked.

"Yes, they did. He took her to his tree house and they stayed there until I came and got her."

"Oh, I see."

They finished dinner and Natalya gave Julia and Nicolai baths before tucking them into bed. She went to her bedroom and got in her nightgown and got in the bed and Konstantin looked at her as she got in. She looked at him and sighed.

"What's wrong, Konstantin," she asked in Russian.

"Did I say there was anything wrong, Natalya," he asked.

"No, but I think there is something wrong. And I think it deals with Julia and John playing all day. They're kids and they're going to play."

"And that's how it all starts. Pretty soon they'll be dating," he said angrily.

"You don't know that for sure. Just let it go and let nature take its course."

He sighed and she kissed him gently and they turned off the lights and went to sleep. They both thought about what would happen to Julia and John. They already seemed close after one day of playing with each other. It was obvious something was destined to happen between them and they didn't even know it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four years since Julia and her family had moved to West Newbury and they were thriving. Julia and John were best friends and they always hung out at his house or his treehouse. Even though everything seemed to be going good with everyone else's life, one family was having problems of their own. Jeff and Matt's mom had a brain tumor and it seemed that she wasn't going to make it. She had been to the hospital so many times and there was nothing the doctors could do. The children didn't know the severity of it and since they were sheltered from it, they continued on with their normal routines. Julia, Nora, Stacy, Randy, Jeff and John were all nine and Nicolai, Amy and Matt were twelve.

One day, after school had just gotten out for the day, all of the kids were walking home and talking. Even though they all lived on the same street, they walked in different groups. Julia and John walked side by side all the time and they were still very close. They were in the same class and sat right next to each other and Julia's father did not approve of their friendship. And for some odd reason, neither did her brother Nicky. Julia didn't even notice it and Natalya was glad for that.

"So are you gonna come over," John asked.

"Yeah, as long as Nicky doesn't say anything."

"What do you mean," John asked.

"He always tells my dad that I've been at your house. I don't get it. We're just friends."

"Yeah, I know," John said quietly.

They all got to their houses and walked in. Nicky and Julia did their chores and then started on their homework. When they finished, they went outside and all the children of the nieghborhood were outside and playing. Julia went to find John and when she found him, they went straight to his tree house.

"I'm having a sleepover this weekend. Do you think your parents would let you come over," John asked.

"Who's all gonna be there," Julia asked with bright, green eyes.

"The whole group and if your brother wants to come, he can," John said.

"Well I think if my brother comes my dad will let me go."

"Great. So what do you think is gonna happen to Jeff and Matt's mom," he asked quietly.

"I don't know. I hope she gets better. If she died, I don't know what I would do," Julia said.

"Yeah I know. She's so nice."

They continued talking and when they heard their mothers voices calling for them. They got out of the treehouse and walked to the front. They went in their houses and Nicky was sitting at the table with his arms crossed over his chest. Julia looked at him and he looked at her. Julia went into the kitchen with her mother and looked at her.

"What's wrong with Nicky, mama," Julia asked.

"He's mad because I told him not to tell your father that you were at John's house after school. I told him if he told I'd ground him and take away his after school privileges."

"Oh."

They went back into the dining room with food and sat down as soon as their father came in. He sat down and they all ate and talked about what they did and afterwards they watched TV and went to bed.

That weekend, Nicky and Julia got ready for John's sleepover. They were already in their pajamas and they had their sleeping bags and their pillows and everything else they needed. They walked over to his house and Margaret opened the door and they all went upstairs to John's room to put their stuff up. They went back downstairs and outside to the tree house. They were all talking and eating S'mores. Nicky and Julia sat down and they all started laughing and talking. Two hours later, John's mom called them all in and they went upstairs to his room. They all got in their sleeping bags and continued talking until they fell asleep. John and Julia were sleeping side by side and she was holding his hand and when his mom came upstairs to check on them she sighed to herself. They all looked so peaceful, including Matt and Jeff. She had just gotten a call she hadn't wanted to get. Their mother was failing and the doctors were saying she wasn't going to make it through the night. Gil, their father, had called her and asked her to keep them. If he knew Betty, he knew she would wait until the next day to say good-bye to them. Margaret closed the door quietly and went to her room and went to sleep.

The next morning, after everyone had breakfast and got dressed, Margaret got a call. Gil said that Betty wanted to see all the kids. It was something she had wanted when she knew she wasn't going to live through this. The children meant so much to her and she wanted to see them all before she died. Margaret rounded up all the kids in her van and she drove off. When they got to the hospital, the kids all knew something was wrong. They got out the van and walked to the area Gil was at. He asked for all the kids except Matt and Jeff and they went inside and stayed in the room for ten minutes and then Jeff and Matt went inside the room. They came out twenty minutes later crying and holding Gil. All the others started crying and they ran to Gil and held onto him. Margaret left with the kids five minutes later and she said she would watch over Jeff and Matt for however long Gil wanted her to. When they all got back home, the kids went to John's treehouse and sat and thought about what had just happened. It was hard to believe that someone they loved so dearly was gone. They all looked at each other knew that there was nothing that should or could be said.

Two hours later, Margaret came to the tree house and called them all down. They climbed down the ladder and went inside the house and got their stuff and the rest of the kids went back to their houses and Jeff and Matt stayed at John's house. The parents and the kids knew that their lives had changed and would never be the same again.

Six months later, Gil got a new job in a different state and they were going to be moving. The day that all their stuff had been packed up was a hard day. They all went to John's treehouse and sat in it for the last time and talked.

"So where are you guys moving to," Julia asked.

"Cameron, North Carolina."

"I wish you guys weren't moving," Amy said sadly.

"Me too. But I think it's going to be easier on my dad. There's too many memories of our mom in that house," Matt said.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"You'll write us, won't you," Stacy asked.

"You know it. My dad got all your addresses," Jeff said.

They all smiled and climbed down the ladder and went to the front of the house and stood in the yard. All of the parents were standing around Gil and shaking his hand and hugging him. All the kids held each others hands and tears started falling down their cheeks. Gil looked at them suddenly and smiled. He walked up to all of them and hugged them. He stopped at Matt and Jeff and they looked at him sadly. All the kids hugged each other suddenly and when they broke the last hug, Jeff and Matt walked to the car and got in it. Gil started the car and Jeff and Matt rolled down the windows and looked out them as they drove off. The kids waved at them until they couldn't see them anymore and they sighed. The parents left the children alone and the children just stared at where Matt and Jeff's car had been. They went inside when their parents called them in and they were all quiet. Their lives had surely changed in the past six months.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been seven years since Matt and Jeff had moved and the children were thriving. A new girl had moved in and they all got along with her. Her name was Christy Hemme and she was called the spitfire of the group and she always seemed to be getting them in trouble even though she was only thirteen years old. They all kept in contact with Jeff and Matt and they said they actually enjoyed Cameron, North Carolina. Matt, Nicky and Amy were nineteen and in college and the rest of them were sixteen and still in high school. Nicky had gone back to Russia and Julia was glad he had left. Ever since they had gotten older, he had become bossier and more annoying. Julia had blossomed into a beautiful young woman and she and John were still best friends. Everyone knew eventually that they would start dating and their friends told them that and they always denied it.

"You guys are too close to be friends," Stacy said one day.

"Yeah! We know there are hidden feelings in there somewhere," Nora said.

"No, there is not, Nora," Julia said.

"Yeah, whatever."

They all rolled their eyes and everyone stared at Julia and John. As usual they were sitting right next to each other. They all got up eventually and decided to walk to the store. They told their parents where they were going and left in a big group walking down the street. When they arrived at the store they stocked up on candy and soda. They left ten minutes later laughing and talking. They sat in front of John's house and talked about the school year that would start this year. It was June and they were all going to be Juniors in August and they were glad because that meant one more year left.

"So what are you guys going to do when you graduate from school," Stacy asked.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Probably go to college."

"Yeah," the others said simultaneously.

They all shrugged their shoulders and talked about other things. All of a sudden, Christy came running out of her house and she was smiling from ear to ear. They all looked at her anticipating what she was going to say. Whatever it was, it probably wouldn't be a good idea.

"What's up Christy," Julia asked.

"There's a party happening tonight and there aren't going to be any parents there," she said with a smile.

"Really? Wow that should be fun," Amy said. She was on summer vacation visiting.

"Yeah, if you wanna get in trouble," Nora said.

"Hey, it's someone we know," Christy said.

"Who is it? Because if it's someone we know our parents probably know their parents," Stacy said.

"No, they don't."

"Well then who is it," John asked with a smile.

"Adam Copeland," Christy said with a smile.

"Oh wow. That's cool."

"Well, how are we all going to get there?"

"We'll just say we're spending the night at a friend's house. Duh," Christy said.

"All right. All right. What time does the party start," Stacy asked.

"Um, I believe he said it starts at seven. And he said if people want to "spend the night" they can bring their stuff over," Christy said.

"All right."

They all got up and walked into their houses and asked their parents if they could spend the night at a friends house and they all agreed to it. The children packed their stuff and walked to Adam's house and put all their stuff in his room. They all changed into some party worthy attire and waited around until other kids started showing up. When they did, the party started happening. There was no drinking but everyone was having a good time just drinking soda and eating chips and salsa. As the night wore on everyone started slowing down and crashing around the house wherever they fell.

John was still up hours later, after everyone had fallen asleep and he seemed to be thinking. He looked over at Julia and watched her sleeping peacefully and sighed to himself. He looked outside as the rain began to pour. He stood up suddenly and walked over to Julia, who was sleeping in a corner where no one could bother her. He shook her gently and she woke up and looked up at him with a tired smile.

"Hey," she said tiredly.

"Hey."

"What's up," she whispered.

"Nothing. Do you want to go outside," John asked.

"In the rain," she asked.

"A little rain never hurt anybody. And it's not lightining or thundering. So we'll be okay."

"Sure."

She got up and put her shoes on and a hoodie and he did the same thing and they walked out of the house quietly. They put their hoods on and ran out into the street laughing. Julia did cartwheels and backflips. John looked at her in shock and when she finished she looked at him with a smile. She started twirling around and began to sing a song and John just stared at her amazed by her beauty.

"What are you singing," John asked.

"It's a song my mama used to sing to me when I was a little girl."

"It's beautiful."

"Why thank you. I've always thought it was a beautiful song."

She continued singing and John walked up to her and she stopped when she realized he was standing right in front of her. Her hood had fallen off and her hair was soaked but she didn't seem to mind. Her green eyes seemed to be lighter than usual and they were dancing around and it was obvious that she knew something was going to happen. They were both breathing hard and air was showing up everytime they breathed. John walked up to her and kissed her gently and ran his fingers through her hair. When they broke it they were both smiling. It was something they had never felt before and it was like an electric charge that went through them. John took her hand and they walked back into the house quietly and dried off. They whispered quietly into the night and eventually fell asleep next to each other

That morning, Stacy found them sleeping in front of Adam's parents bedroom and she smiled to herself. She knew all along that it was going to happen. She had heard them whispering the night before and saw them leave the house. After everyone woke up and got dressed, they all had breakfast. Stacy had told all their friends and they were all whispering and giggling about it. Julia and John looked at all of them like they were crazy and were wondering what they were talking about.

"What are you guys whispering about," Julia asked.

"Nothing. It's just an inside joke," Stacy said.

They all started laughing again and John just shook his head at how weird his friends could be. They all finished breakfast and all the kids helped Adam clean up and then they all got their stuff and walked out of his house. Stacy, Amy, Nora, Christy and Randy all looked at John and Julia they whole time they walked back to their houses and Julia and John were still confused as to why they were doing it. Finally, before they got to their houses, Julia stopped and turned around and looked at them.

"Okay guys I know there's something you're not telling John and I. So if you know something, tell us right now because I'm tired of you guys giggling and whispering behind my back. You know that's not how our group is. If you have something to say, you tell that person or persons," she said wisely.

"Well, it's something you two should know," Stacy said.

"Don't talk in riddles," John said.

"I'm not talking in riddles. I'm just telling the truth. What we know, you two already know," she said.

They both sighed and then they looked at each other and realized what it was that Stacy was talking about. Julia looked at Stacy and the rest of them.

"How do you guys know what happened last night," Julia asked.

"Well, for one, I'm a light sleeper. And I heard you guys whispering and then I heard you guys leaving the house. And the fact that you two were sleeping right next to each other upstairs by Adam's parents bedroom makes you start thinking. Considering that you two were downstairs when you first fell asleep," she said.

"Gosh Stacy. Nothing gets past you, does it," Julia asked as they started walking again.

"I guess not."

"Look, don't tell my parents. Especially my dad. You know how he is," Julia said.

"Yeah, yeah. We know."

They all got to their houses and went inside to drop off their things and then came back outside and went to John's backyard. It was the only place they could have any privacy. Even though they were too big for the treehouse they had made a clubhouse in his backyard. They went inside and sat on the lawn chairs they had and everyone looked at Julia and John who were sitting next to each other and holding hands.

"Oh look at the happy couple," Nora said with a smile.

"Oh shut up," Julia said as she returned the smile.

They all started laughing and stayed in the clubhouse until it was time for dinner. They all left and went to their houses and Julia looked at her dad as she walked inside and then she set the table. Her mother put the food on the table and then they all sat down and had dinner. Julia's father kept looking at her the entire time and Julia knew he was thinking about something. After they all finished dinner, Julia went upstairs to her room while her parents cleaned the dishes.

"What's wrong Konstantin," Natalya asked.

"It's Julia."

"What about her," she asked softly.

"She's still too close with John. I don't like it."

"Konstantin, they're teenagers. They're just friends. And if they were together, it probably wouldn't last anyway."

"What are you saying? Are they together," he asked.

"No. I'm just saying, if they were together, it wouldn't last. Teenage relationships rarely last as it is," she said.

"Ours did."

Natalya looked at him and shook her head.

"Well there are exceptions. And besides, it's the nineties. Things are changing. You don't have to be so old fashioned. If they are meant to be together, then they are meant to be together. You can't alter nature. Just let what happens, be."

"Natalya, don't speak in that way. I will not have my daughter with some American."

"Well you should have thought about that before you decided to move to the United States. If you didn't want your daughter "being with some American" we should have stayed in Russia."

Konstantin walked off suddenly and Natalya sighed to herself. She could see where this was going and she didn't like one bit of it. She just hated the fact that her husband was old fashioned. She loved him with all of her heart but this was getting out of hand. What did you expect when you came from another country to the United States? You couldn't possibly expect your daughter to be with another Russian when there were none where they lived. She sighed to herself and continued washing the dishes. When she finished, she went upstairs to Julia's room and saw her sitting on her bed talking on the phone excitedly. Julia stopped suddenly when she saw her mom come in.

"Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay Stacy? Bye, bye."

Julia hung up the phone and looked at her mom with a smile. Natalya walked in and sat on her bed next to her.

"Were you talking to Stacy?"

"Yeah. So what's up mama," Julia asked.

"It's just your father again," Natalya said quietly.

"Is he still mad that John and I are still friends," Julia asked.

"Yes." Julia looked around the room and sighed and Natalya looked at her daughter worriedly. "Darling, is there something wrong?"

"I have to tell you something, mama."

"What is it? You know you can tell me anything."

"You have to promise not to tell papa," Julia said.

"I promise."

Julia whispered into Natalya's ear and Natalya nodded her head and looked at her daughter with a smile.

"You promise mama?"

"I promise, baby."

"Thanks."

Natalya nodded her head and kissed Julia on the forehead and left her room and Julia got under the covers and went to sleep thinking about all that had happened in the past day. She just hoped her father wouldn't figure it out or that somebody would tell him.

It had been six months since John and Julia had been dating and her dad still hadn't figured it out and she was glad for that. Everyone was out for Christmas Break and Julia was a little upset because Nicky had come to visit and he was still as bossy as ever. She knew now that she had to be very careful whenever John was around because she knew that Nicky would tell their father in an instant that she was going out with John. John hated the fact that they had to hide their relationship from her brother but she said it was the only way that they could be together until they graduated. Afterwards, Julia said she didn't care what her father said or did to her. He could disown her for all she cared. As long as she was with John she didn't care about losing her family at all.

One day during the break, they were all outside building snow forts and having snowball fights. They were all screaming and running around the nieghborhood having a blast. After the snowball fights ended they all fell on the snow and made snow angels. They all got up and went to John's house and got some hot chocolate that his mom had made for them and then they went to the backyard and into the clubhouse. Ten minutes later, Margaret came outside and knocked on the clubhouse door.

"Julia, your parents want you to come home real quick. They need to talk to you."

"Why," Julia said confusingly.

"They didn't give me a reason. They just want you to go home."

"Okay. I'll be right back guys," Julia said as she walked towards the door.

She finished her hot chocolate and went to her house and walked inside. Her mother, father and Nicky were all sitting at the dining room table and they all looked at her.

"Come sit down," Konstantin said.

She took off her coat and sat down next to her mother and looked at her family. She knew something was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

"What's going on," Julia asked nervously.

"Well, Julia, we think it's time to move back to Russia. We've been in Massachusetts for a long time and I think it's better that you live in Russia. You were born there and lived there for five years."

"Why," Julia shouted.

"Julia, it's so you know your culture," he said.

"I know our culture. You and mom taught it to Nicky and I."

"Julia, don't argue. We're moving before the end of break. We've already informed your school."

"But I don't want to move! That's just wrong to do. It's okay for Nicky because he lives in Russia now. It's not fair to me."

"Well, I don't really care if you think it's fair or not. Life isn't fair," Konstantin said. Julia looked at her mother who hadn't said an entire word since this whole conversation had started. "And I inform you not to tell any of your friends at all."

"What?! Why not!?"

"Don't question what I tell you," Konstantin said.

Julia got up from the table and grabbed her coat and ran out the house in a fit. Before going back to John's house she dried her face and calmed herself down. She went to the backyard and walked into the clubhouse and they all looked at her.

"So what did your parents want," Stacy asked.

"Just wanted to tell me to be home before seven. We might be going out. For Nicky," she said with annoyance.

"Gosh. Nicky is such a spoiled brat. He gets whatever he wants," Randy said.

"Oh and you're not? Your father is a famous wrestler. What the hell is up with that," Nora asked.

"Shut up."

"Let me get this straight. If your father is such a famous wrestler, why the hell are you living in this hell hole we call West Newbury, Massachusetts," Julia asked with a smile.

"Hey I've lived her since I was born. It wouldn't be right to just leave now. Leaving all my friends and stuff. That would be wrong. When we all graduate, we're moving," Randy said.

"Randall Keith Orton, you better not be lying about that," Nora said.

"I'm not. My mom and dad both told me. When we graduate, we're moving a month later."

"Gosh, that sucks," John said.

"Yeah," Julia said quietly.

Hours later, they all went back to their houses for dinner and the entire time Julia ate dinner she looked at her father with contempt for what he had done. She knew she would never trust him again.

Three days later, they started moving their stuff into the truck. All the kids in the neighborhood were wondering what was going on. Her friends all came up to her that day and looked at her.

"What's going on? Are you moving," Stacy asked.

"No, we're just getting new furniture," Julia lied.

"New furniture? For the entire house," John asked.

"Yeha. We're getting new furniture. That's all. We've already ordered it. It should be here in a couple of days," she said with a fake smile.

"Oh. Come on."

They all ran off and had another snowball fight. Much later, all the kids went to their houses to warm up and Julia and John had stayed at the playground they had all ended up at.

"So can you believe that we have one more year until we graduate," John said.

"Yeah. It's weird. I've been here since kindergarten and now I'm a junior in high school about to be a senior."

"It's hard to believe that we've known each other for eleven years. I can't believe it," John said.

"Neither can I."

Julia sighed knowing that night she would be gone. She knew that she should tell him that she was moving back to Russia, but she just didn't know how. So she decided on not telling him at all. She knew it would hurt him but he would eventually get over it and be with someone in a matter of months. They left the park and went back to their houses. Julia walked into her house and sighed to herself. Everything was gone and all of their suitcases were sitting in the front. They werer going to leave later that night after everyone had gone to sleep.

Hours later, they put their suitcases into the car and drove off into the night to the airport. Julia stared out the window with tears flowing down her cheeks when they boarded the plane. She thought of all of her friends that she had left behind. Her mother tried to comfort her, but Julia just stood up and walked to another seat and sat down.

That morning, in West Newbury, everyone got up and got dressed and walked outside. They all stood out in front of Julia's house in shock. There was a For Sale sign sitting in front of their house and all of her friends were shocked to find out what happened.

"She moved. I thought she said she was getting new furniture," Stacy said.

John just stared at the house and then he ran off and everyone looked at him. They all sighed and let him be. They knew now that his life had changed. They all knew how much John loved Julia. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and they knew that she wanted to do that too. They thought to themselves that she must have moved without even being asked if she wanted to.

John came back two hours later and they were all waiting for him in the front yard. He was quiet and he went to his backyard and they followed him when they noticed he was going into the tree house. It could only hold one person and he just sat in it and cried quietly. They all left and went to their houses and the entire neighborhood was quiet for the rest of the day. It was weird thinking that the girl everyone had loved the most was gone.


End file.
